


White Veil

by EggCheeseHam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Wedding Day, groom and groom, soft, soft colors, wedding ceremony, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggCheeseHam/pseuds/EggCheeseHam
Summary: After many years, Draco and Harry celebrate their big day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 155
Collections: Draco tops Harry 2020





	White Veil

**Author's Note:**

> **Artist's Notes:** for prompt # 13: wedding day scene  
> Hihi! Thanks for having me in this event! I'm a relatively new member to the hp fandom (just caught up with the franchise a few months ago), and the fest is a nice opportunity for me to meet other creators.  
> Dig, your prompt was so soft I couldn't resist! I really wanted an excuse to draw Harry wearing a veil..  
> I was originally planning to draw the wedding reception or some other grand scene, but instead I settled for a really dramatic pose w dramatic lighting.  
> I also had an entire sketch page drawn but I ended up hating it so I tossed it. I only kept one sketch so I spent time to render it. can you tell that I love dramatic lighting a bit too much

**Author's Note:**

> art belongs to the artist: [eggcheeseham](https://eggcheeseham.tumblr.com/) \+ do not repost anywhere w/out explicit permission.


End file.
